Pensando en el pasado viviendo en el presente
by FalconB
Summary: cuales son los pensaminetos de ranma con todo lo que sucede a su alrededor


**Pensando en el pasado viviendo en el presente **

Sigo caminando aun sin un rumbo fijo, el por que… no lo se, esta fue una pelea solamente, una pelea mas como cualquier otra que hayamos tenido Akane y yo, pero no se esta vez siento que en verdad me lastimo, no de una forma física, si no mas bien como si algo hubiera golpeado a mi corazón desde adentro, tal ves solo sea que ya estoy cansado de estas continuas peleas o el echo de que esta ves por alguna extraña razón me siento culpable, como saberlo, pero eso, será algo que arregle en cuanto llegue a casa, si resulta extraño decir la palabra casa con tanta familiaridad, después de haber estado con mi padre tanto tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro en continuo entrenamiento sin quedarnos mas de unas semanas en un mismo lugar, después de eso realmente llegue a pensar que jamás tendría un lugar al cual llamar hogar, una casa y una familia a donde acudir y saberme protegido, un lugar donde soy querido y a laves deseo estar, si este es mi hogar ahora lo se.

Se que soy afortunado por todo lo que tengo, no se la razón pero apenas hoy después de todo lo vivido, de los felices momentos que he compartido con ellos, con mi familia, si mi familia por que eso es lo que son, no se cuando llegue a querer tanto a las personas con las que ahora convivo digo, hace algunos meses que los conozco y ahora pareciera, que hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre, en realidad ahora ya no podría llegar a vivir lejos de ellos nunca mas no sin sentir tristeza por estar alejado de ellos, ahora esta es mi familia. Es cierto me siento y soy muy afortunado de poder llamarlos a si. Como dije antes las razones no las se pero tampoco me interesa el descubrirlas me basta con saber que los quiero y ellos a mi.

También creo que he llegado a encontrar amor, no como el que dice sentir por mi Shampoo no un amor por obligación de alguna de las partes, solo por perder una pelea o para poder cumplir con algún código de honor, tampoco el tipo de sentimiento que me inspira Ukyo no lo niego seria una excelente esposa, aparte de una gran amiga para toda la vida, pero no siento por ella amor sino amistad, la mas pura y sincera amistad que pudiera llegar a existir, el tipo de razón por la que valdría la pena hacer cualquier cosa o casi por conservarla junto a mi, si realmente la quiero mucho pero eso no es amor, no como el que ella siente por mi, por esa misma razón no puedo engañarla o jugar con sus sentimientos al decirle que yo también la amo, no en realidad no podría hacerle eso, es algo que no me perdonaría jamás el lastimarla de esa manera. El amor que yo he empezado a experimentar es una sensación aun mas grande que cualquier otra cosa que aya sentido hasta ahora en toda mi vida, es un sentimiento tan extraño, que aun en estos momentos me espanta el siquiera pensar en ella, supongo esa es la razón primordial del por que peleo con ella tanto, si creo que es así.

La persona a la que amo es Akane, no se como llegue a amarla tanto y en tampoco tiempo, pero cuando pienso en ella me viene a la mente miles de recuerdos y sentimiento con respecto a ella, desde su falta de destreza al cocinar o su forma tan particular de reaccionar a los acontecimientos a su alrededor, es que en realidad es realmente extraño el echo de que cuando una chica se enoje contigo cambie de un momento a otro y te golpe con un gran mazo salido de no se donde, ya que eso si es realmente peculiar pero no me importa nada de esto bueno digo no realmente, si ya se que todo el tiempo me la paso discutiendo con ella y que a la mas mínima provocación o aun con falta de esta no reparo en insultarla que si es poco femenina, que si no sabe cocinar y mil cosas mas pero en realidad eso solo es una forma de encubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella una forma de poder escapar del terror que me produce el afrontarla de esa manera, lo se soy un cobarde por no poder decirle sin miedos ni dudas lo que realmente me hace sentir ella pero no puedo no se el por que pero no puedo.

En realidad me siento afortunado de poder contar con todo lo que tengo ahora, digo estoy rodeado de personas a las que les intereso, que se preocupan por mi y con las cuales puedo disfrutar de esta maravillosa vida que me a tocado tener al lado de ellas, en vedad me siento afortunado de poder estar en estos momentos en este lugar en verdad todo esto es genial no pediría que me cambiaran nada bueno tal ves si algo si pediría poder tener mas valor… mas valor para el amor.

Valor si alguien me lo preguntara claramente respondería que no me falta, que yo Ranma Sao tome soy el mas valiente de los hombres de este mundo, además del mejor combatiente claro modestia aparte, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo vació que es realmente mi susodicho valor, eh entrenado tanto y pelado demasiadas veces en mi corta vida que tal ves eh empezado a creer que todos lo que me sucede es solo un reto mas que debo afrontar y superar siempre siendo yo el ganador, ir ganando paso a paso terreno y apoderarme de lo que por derecho me pertenece, como con Akane, siempre peleas siempre insultos como si de un duelo se tratara pero no es así este no es un duelo es amor y eso es algo que no se puede ganar ni destruir a la fuerza como la amistad como con Ryoga Habiky.

El es mi mejor amigo aunque siempre no la pasemos peleando en el fondo se que si necesitará de su ayuda el no dudaría en dármela sin que yo se lo pidiera aunque claro si después se lo agradecería lo mas seguro seria que me contestara que fue solo para que el pudiera vencerme y así quedarse con el amor de Akane, y por eso lo envidio el no tiene miedo de aceptar que la ama aun que tampoco se lo aya dicho por pena yo se en verdad que el también la ama al igual que yo bueno no igual yo la amo mas claro es solo que me cuesta un poco mas que a él, aceptarlo, pero no importa por que en el fondo yo se que ella también me ama es solo que los dos sufrimos de una extraña enfermedad llamada orgullo pero yo se que un día lograremos superarlo.

No se como fue que llegue asta las puertas de mi hogar, el dojo Tendo, supongo que mis pensamientos me han encaminado asta aquí, la duda invade mi corazón cuando intento entrar por la puerta, lo pienso dos veces y decido llegar por el tejado, en un instante me encuentro ya ahí, y me detengo por unos instantes a ver el cielo, hoy se encuentra más vello que nunca, y me decido por quedarme un rato aquí, este lugar siempre asido mi preferido para meditar, el aire soplando a mi alrededor, las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, las luciérnagas en el estanque como si se tratase de alguna estrella caída, esto me ayuda a relajarme, me tomo un momento para contemplarlo mientras un suspiro escapa de mi, suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que estoy aquí, observo la luz de su cuarto prenderse muestra clara de que ella se ha dado cuenta, momentos después la veo asomarse por su ventana me dirige una de sus mas preciadas sonrisas al momento que me ve, pronto estira su manos en un claro intento de llegar asta donde estoy, no puedo evitar el ayudarle, hasta donde ella me lo permite lo consigo, hasta que la suelto cuando ambos nos encontramos ya seguros.

No puedo reprimir el preguntarle el por que se arriesgó de esa manera, si me lo hubiera pedido yo hubiera bajado a donde ella, pero tenia que hacer lo que ella quería como siempre y de paso ponerse en riesgo, y me pregunto asta donde pueden llegar sus tonterías, otro comentario que no pude resistirme a decir y uno que definitivamente me arrepentiré o no. Ese pequeño comentario basta para desatar la guerra, ya ni siquiera presto atención a lo que me dice o lo que yo contesto pareciera que es una representación tan bien aprendida que ya no necesito esforzarme para hacerlo, mientras mi corazón y mi alma amenazan con romperse para siempre, ella me insulta cada ves mas al igual que yo, avanzó de una manera rápida hacia ella ya no soporto el seguir escuchándonos, ella reacciona dando un paso hacia atrás uno en falso pues el techo se le acaba bajo sus pies, al momento que empieza a caer, rápidamente me lanzo hacia ella, logro abrazarla, aun en el aire al momento que giro para esta debajo, en ese instante pareciera que todo se detiene, un segundo que me parece eterno, único, siento sus brazos en mi pecho y su cabeza en al lado de la mía y en ese momento lo digo, --Te Amo-- no se si sea por la caída o por mi inusitada declaración pero es su rostro se percibe como en shok, y tan mágicamente como el tiempo se detuvo para mi este continua su largo caminar, y de un momento a otro siento el frió piso chocar con mi cuerpo, al igual que el cuerpo de Akane por enfrente mío, y así los minutos pasan, aun en el suelo la sigo abrazando por miedo a que alguien o algo me la pudiera quitar para siempre y llevarse con ella toda mi seguridad de que aun sigo siendo hombre, lenta mente ella despega sus manos de mi al momento que siento un leve suspiro avanzar lenta mente por mi cuello abro los ojos y la observo, tan pura, tan bella, la mujer a quien mi corazón a decidido amar ahí simplemente sonriendo, he intento decir algo, pero ella me lo impide con sus dedos al momento que me dice , -- no estropeemos esto por favor – eso basta para que mí corazón de un vuelco, acerco lenta mente mi rostro al suyo ella responde igual mente mientras nos dedicamos un largo beso, lleno de emociones, encontradas, pero con algo verdadero en el, la seguridad de que ambos nos amamos.

Todo ah terminado ya, la acompaño a su cuarto donde me despide con otro beso la promesa de muchos otros que vendrán, pero eso es algo quesera, por que al fin ahora ya tengo tiempo para todo, ya se que ella me ama, prosigo mi camino aun no deseo dormir, vuelvo a salir necesito pensar otra ves, no estoy seguro de lo que me depara el futuro pero se que será muy bueno al lado de ella, la mujer a la que amo.

La noche acaba ya pronto los brillantes rayos del sol me despiertan reclamando mi atención así el día que se aproxima, me sorprenden dormido en el techo si de nuevo aquí en donde anoche mi vida cambio, un bello rostro se asoma por la ventana, al momento que me dedica otra de inigualables sonrisas, esta ves bajo hacia ella antes de que ella intente lo contrario, le digo hola ella me contesta igual y cuando empiezo a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, un beso suyo es capas de despertarme por completo, muestra inequívoca de la verdad que nos a unido, yo le correspondo al momento que todo a nuestro alrededor deja de importarme, por que al fin me he dado cuenta de todo, ya habrá tiempo para hablar con todos ahora solo me importa sentir Amor.

Fin

Bueno este el primer fic de este tipo que intento escribir y aunque no se muy bien que fue lo que hice, espero que a alguien le agrade.

asi tabien ya saben los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores o empresas comercializadoras yo no gano nada escribiendo esto asi que por favor no demanden si

Atte. FalcónB

halconegro@tutopia.com


End file.
